Ryan McGrove e a Penseira Perdida
by Pablo Vieira
Summary: Ryan Logan McGrove é um bruxo de uma família muito conhecida no mundo bruxo; os McGrove.  Após a morte de sua mãe, que era a única mulher restante da família, Ryan recebe a visita de Fidelis que o leva até Hogwarts.


_-_ CAPÍTULO UM -

_Ryan McGrove_

Era madrugada em Londres, quando um pequeno menino que aparentava ter uns 10 anos corria pelas poças d'água marcadas pela chuva que caíra mais cedo.

Seus olhos prateados se destacavam na pele pálida e os curtos cabelos loiros.

Ele olhava constantemente para trás, como se estivesse fugindo de alguém, seus olhos argênteos refletiam na ofuscada luz dos postes que tentavam iluminar o estreito beco em que se encontrava.

Seus calcanhares estavam doloridos de tanto correr, sua roupa encharcada e a expressão de medo eram visíveis em sua face.

— Não adianta correr, garoto! — dizia uma voz firme e ofegante atrás dele, vinha de um homem alto que corria atrás do menino. Este, no entanto, não ligou para o que ouviu, mas continuou correndo até se deparar com um enorme muro, percebendo que estava sem saída. Seu coração começou a bombear mais forte, seu olhar percorria a parede e tentava encontrar algum buraco ou passagem; em vão. O menino virou-se para trás, e ali estava, ereto diante dele, o homem que o seguira, com um casaco de veludo marrom e botas de borracha.

— E agora, hein? — disse tal rapaz, olhando com segundas intenções para o menino. Este hesitou, e fitou os olhos do homem que fazia o mesmo.

Houve uma pausa, em que o semblante do homem se tornou inexpressivo; não demonstrava nada.

— O qu.. o que você está fazendo? — disse ele, gaguejando e estático, sem mover um músculo.

O rapaz, por fim, ajoelhou-se diante do menino, levando as mãos ao coração e babando.

— Filho da... — E estas foram as últimas palavras do tirano, quando caiu de cara no chão; o menino assustou-se.

O garoto, percebendo que o homem estava desacordado, tornou a correr, mas agora na direção de onde vinha antes.

E correu, até se deparar com uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros no chão. Esta estava sobre uma poça de sangue, que não parava de se alastrar. Ele se ajoelhou em cima de todo o sangue e abraçou a mulher, ao mesmo instante em que começava a chorar.

— Mãe! Mãe, mãe! — repetia ele, em intervalos de altos soluços.

Ele, após algum tempo, tirou do pescoço da mulher um fino colar de ouro, que tinha as letras "R", "Y", "A" e "N" penduradas. Ryan, era o nome do menino.

Ryan pôs o colar no próprio pescoço e saiu do beco, indo em direção à uma pouco movimentada avenida, na qual não tinha pedestres nas calçadas; exceto por ele.

Sua mente era bombardeada pelas imagens de sua mãe sendo esfaqueada pelo homem que estava diante minutos antes. O que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o rapaz ter caído no chão sem que Ryan fizesse absolutamente nada. Seus olhos, ainda cheios de lágrimas, demonstravam ódio, ao mesmo tempo em que a tristeza era visível.

Os minutos foram passando, e Ryan ainda se encontrava na calçada da grande avenida, até dobrar em uma rua escura, em que ratos saíam de um boeiro e iam para outro, velozmente. Isso não parecia estranho para Ryan, o menino aparentava não ter medo de nada tão comum, outrora já matara ratos apenas com o olhar.

Ele parou diante de uma grande casa de tijolos escuros colocados horizontalmente. Persianas fechadas e um pequeno jardim com um canteiro de bromélias. Protegida por uma cerca de uns 10 metros de altura e um portão de correr trancado por um enorme cadeado. O menino tirou do bolso da bermuda uma chave prateada minúscula, que coube perfeitamente no cadeado, abrindo-o.

Ryan entrou, ao passar o cadeado fechou sozinho e a chave desapareceu. O garoto se dirigiu devagar até a porta da casa, e ao entrar as luzes acenderam sozinhas.

A casa era muito maior do que aparentava ser por fora; cozinha e sala enormes e extremamente limpas.

O menino entrou em um corredor que tinha 3 portas, ele parou defronte a uma que tinha vários papéis colados e desenhos na própria madeira. Pendurado na maçaneta tinha um cartaz, que estava escrito "_Não perturbe se não quiser ganhar um bico de galinha_", isso fez Ryan sorrir de canto, mesmo que ele visse aquele cartaz todos os dias. Ele adentrou o quarto, que estava também muito limpo e organizado, ao entrar ele fechou a porta e sentou na cama, que só era ocupada por um exemplar de _Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo__. _Sua mãe lia pra ele os contos desde quando Ryan tinha 5 anos, antes de dormir.

Ryan não lembrava mais que tinha feito 11 anos nesta noite, e não comemorou, pois seu aniversário acabara de ser marcado pela morte de sua mãe; o único ente vivo que lhe restara. Ele vinha de gerações de bruxos sangues puros; família McGrove.

Normalmente, já era pra ele ter recebido sua carta de Hogwarts, mas acreditava que devido ao fato de que não esteve em casa nas últimas horas, as corujas resolveram voltar ao ver a residência vazia.

Ouviu-se um ruído vindo da porta de entrada, Ryan rapidamente se posicionou atrás da porta de seu quarto. Pôs a orelha contra ela e forçou os ouvidos para ouvir o que era.

— Ryan? — dizia uma voz firme e exausta.

O menino não sabia se ia ver quem era ou ficava a se esconder no quarto. Poderia ser outro assassino? Que desta vez queria ele. Ou a polícia? Querendo o interrogar. Mesmo diante destas hipóteses, Ryan abriu a porta e foi até à sala de entrada.

— Quem é você? — indagou o menino, fitando um homem alto que estava de costas.

O rapaz virou-se contra o rosto de Ryan, era bem alto, magro e tinha um grande nariz adunco.

— Fidelis Lufthen. — respondeu o rapaz, cumprimentando o menino — E você deve ser... Ryan Logan McGrove. — acrescentou o homem, guardando em seguida um pergaminho no bolso do longo casaco marrom que usava.

— Sim, sou eu. — respondeu Ryan.

Fidelis abriu um largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes amarelados. Ele tirou de outro bolso um pergaminho diferente, e deu à Ryan. O menino, para poupar tempo, resolveu não abrir.

— Hogwarts, não é?

— Correto. — disse Fidelis.

Ryan assentiu com a cabeça e, dentre várias perguntas que tinha a fazer, lhe veio à cabeça a mais importante; para ele.

— Você faz o que em Hogwarts?

— Sou o guarda-caça, faz 8 anos já, desde que Hagrid morreu.

Ryan, de início, achava que pela expressão daquele homem ele fosse malvado - ou algo do tipo -, mas percebeu que os olhos esbugalhados dele estavam marejados.

— Hagrid era um bom sujeito... Muito bom sujeito... — disse Fidelis, agora enxugando os olhos.

Houve uma pausa, em que Ryan pegou na mãe do homem e tentou acalmá-lo.

— Minha mãe foi morta na minha frente, hoje. A morte sempre nos encontra. Independente se é bruxo ou trouxa, negro ou branco, rico ou pobre, criança ou adulto e bom ou mau

Fidelis ficou sem palavras, como se algo estivesse trancando sua garganta e o impedindo de falar por um momento. Ryan, mesmo com a morte de sua mãe parecia forte, firme e decidido.

— Sinto muito. Ãh... Você vem comigo? — indagou o rapaz.

Ryan olhou para Fidelis com a expressão que o homem entendeu como "tá de brincadeira, né?", era óbvio que Ryan queria ir à Hogwarts.

— Estou brincando. — disse Fidelis, apressado — Então, vamos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã de manhã. Durma, e tente não encher sua cabeça com muitos pensamentos, já é tarde. Te vejo às 10:00h!

Ryan confirmou com a cabeça e em seguida: _Craque__! _Fidelis desapareceu, girando.

Na manhã seguinte Ryan acordou com barulhos na porta, num pulo ele se levantou e foi abrí-la, ali estava parado Fidelis, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Ryan sentiu borboletas voarem dentro de sua barriga, e, também, abriu um largo sorriso.

— Ryan! — exclamou sorridente, o homem.

O menino o abraçou, em seguida afastou-se um pouco da porta para deixar Fidelis entrar na casa.

— Então, como foi sua noite? — indagou ele.

— Boa. — respondeu Ryan, lembrando de que sonhou que estava comprando sua varinha e o vendedor lhe dera uma feita de papel e núcleo de cocô de coruja.

— Bom, vamos indo, já são... — Fidelis consultou o relógio de pulso prateado — 10:20h, pelas barbas de Merlin! Vamos, Ryan, vamos! — O rapaz puxou Ryan pelo braço pra fora da casa, e, quando estavam defronte ao portão, ele percebeu que o menino estava usando pijama.

— Ora, por que não percebi antes? — E com um aceno da varinha, as roupas do garoto foram substituídas por novas.

Ryan sorriu envergonhado e saiu do local com Fidelis, os dois andaram em direção à mesma avenida movimentada em que o menino estivera na noite passada.


End file.
